Kako o Wasure
by macaronisofa
Summary: Pasts Forgotten. What if, after their death, Madara provided the Immortal Duo with Backstories? What if we could look into their clouded pasts? What if we could finally find out how the Akatsuki Treasurer and the Immortal Madman came to be? Rated T for Language and Some Violence.


Hi Guys! Sorry if it doesn't make sense or you don't like it. I needed to practice some writing methods, so I just made this up in order to do it. Hopefully it'll be OK. If you like it review! Maybe I'll make other Akatsuki Backstories! If you want me to, just tell me which member! Thx! Love you all fans! :D

"I am Madara Uchiha, the Greatest Leader the Uchiha Clan has ever known, and the Current Leader and Founder of the Akatsuki. I feel that it is my duty, my right, to provide each and every one of my members, all of the deceased, a backstory. I shall retell, the lives of my members, accounting all of their lives pre-Akatsuki, as I myself had once heard from them. I shall start with the Akatsuki Treasurer, one of the greatest ninjas I have ever had the pleasure to meet, one, who was wiser and more experienced than even I. I shall start with Kakuzu."

Name: Kakuzu

Birthdate: August 15 (91 Years old; Leo)

Height: 6'1''

Weight: 139 lbs.

Blood Type: A

Personality: Short-Tempered, Methodical

Favorite food: Monkfish Liver

Least favorite food: Kuri Yokan

Favorite Word: "Prepare well and you have no worries."

Interests: Reading (Antiquarian Books)

I shall now provide begin the story of a lowly boy who scaled the boundaries of man, and became one of the most skilled elite ninjas I've ever met in my lifetime.

Now I Begin my tale:

_A tall, tan-skinned, dark-haired man stood beside a dark-haired, tan-skinned woman, kissing her in a tender fashion. Her face was distraught, worried, and hurt. She looked at the man with a troubled expression, as she landed on her knees, begging to him, tears falling down her cheeks. He bent down, seemingly trying to comfort her. A small boy, about 3 stood nearby, watching his mother cry and plead, and his father desperately trying to comfort her. The woman continued to sob quietly, as the man walked over to the boy, bending down to plant a kiss upon his forehead. The man comforted the boy, telling him he'd be back soon. He stood, and kissed the woman gently. He bid them a farewell, smiling as he left with his battalion. As he walked to the war, he called out to his son: "Take care of the family for me boy, grow strong in the way of the ninja! In a way no man has seen before! Kakuzu…"_

_The woman sobbed even more at this, for the name Kakuzu: It meant Bishop; Protecter; Gaurdian._

"Haha, did you see _that _guys?" Everyone turned to look at a small, under-average-height boy, with dark brown hair, spiked very messily, tousled more than spiked. He wore dark black not-see-through sunglasses, and a sleeveless black shirt with black capris. His tan skin fit perfectly with the dark outfit.

The small boy lie face down in the mud, as a large muscular boy pointed and laughed, along with a few other children. They had been practicing tree walking with their master, when the small boy had lost concentration, chakra fading before he fell hard down to the ground.

"You dummy! What the heck was that?" The large boy laughed, making his mistake obvious to all the other boys.

The small boy frowned, lips stuck out in a pout, a blush crossing his cheeks quickly. "Shut _UP _Tsukasa! It wasn't funny!" He whined, utterly embarrassed at his own failure.

"Ha! Yeah right! You're the only one that fell! Failure!" The other boys pointed and laughed hard, unaware of their master quickly approaching.

"Knock it off, boys, that's enough of that. You alright, boy?" The sensei asked. His crew cut and heavy body build making him quite intimidating.

The small boy nodded, standing up and brushing off the dirt and mud. "I'm okay, sir. Just lost concentration is all." The boy smiled snidely, before adding, " It didn't help that Tsukasa was throwing rocks at my head, either."

Tsukasa frowned. "Tattletale."

"Tsukasa! Go run a lap around the camp. Why don't you try again, Kakuzu?"

The boy nodded. "Ok sir." He concentrated hard, until his feet began to glow blue. He walked slowly toward the tree, taking a step on the trunk, and slowly beginning to walk up it.

The master praised him, "That a boy! Keep going to the top!"

Kakuzu smiled down at him, pleased with the complement. As he smiled, he began to lose balance, his feet starting to slowly peel away from the tree, blue chakra flickering dangerously. He panicked, frantically placing shaking hands on the tree as well, like a cat on all fours, to keep himself from falling back down. He didn't think he could handle another failure. He could already hear some of the boys saying, 'what a weirdo,' or 'what a freak'. He scowled, but continued to climb this way, eventually, with some effort, reaching the top. Then he jumped, landing gracefully on the ground next to his master.

"Good job, son." The master looked at the group of 12 children precariously, before frowning. "Alright guys, let's go. I want to do a few more excersices before I send you home for the day."

Grumbling came from the group, as they followed their sensei to a clearing, surrounded by trees and a stream. "Alright!" The children cringed at their sensei's loud voice. "Let's go. I want to do some taijutsu sparring matches. You win a match, you can go home. Understood?"

All the children nodded, whispering amongst themselves. Sensei sighed. "Alright! Kakuzu, annnnnddd….Tsukasa."

Kakuzu jaw dropped. Sensei _knew _that Tsukasa and he had bad blood. Tsukasa walked out calmly to the middle of the clearing, a smirk playing on his face, his messy brown hair falling over one eye. He swiped it away with a swish, turning his gaze to a cowering Kakuzu.

Sensei frowned. "Kakuzu. Let's go." He gently pushed the smaller out into the clearing.

Kakuzu stepped out timidly, looking at the other children, and sauntering his way up to Tsukasa, making no hurry. He stood in front of the larger boy, holding his right arm, gaze lowered to Tsukasa's feet. "Alright, _squirt._ Let's see what you got, eh?" Tsukasa teased him, making note of the obvious height difference between Kakuzu and the rest of the children.

Sensei frowned. "Tsukasa, no teasing. Alright, go!" His hand waved down in one fluid motion, indicating to begin. Kakuzu immediately jumped back, landing in a defensive position, awaiting the attack from the larger boy. Tsukasa ran at him, throwing a roundhouse kick, which was blocked with already criss-crossed arms. Kakuzu counter-attacked with left hook punch. The fight continued for a while, both boys giving and receiving hits, Tsukasa's generally having more affect than Kakuzu's.

The battle raged a few more minutes, before one of the boys hit the ground hard, defeated.

Kakuzu looked up, dirt caking his face.

"Kakuzu, get up." The Sensei ordered, looking on with disapproval. "Tsukasa, go home." Tsukasa put his thumb and forefinger up to his head, before walking away with a smirk. Kakuzu sighed.

_Stupid jerk, thinking he can do that and get away with it, just cause' I'm smaller. _Kakuzu picked himself up, and brushed of his clothing. The Sensei motioned for another child to come up to Kakuzu. And it continued like this.

"Kakuzu…" Sensei sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, "Go home."

"Yes sir." And sensei left with a poof of smoke. Kakuzu looked around, completely and utterly alone. All the other children had left. He had been defeated each and every time. Every boy in his class had defeated him. He felt suddenly sick. How could he let that happen?

It wasn't that he was younger than everyone else. He wasn't. He was about the same age. He was 8 in a 7-9 boys group. It was just that…that…he growled inwardly.

Wasn't it enough that he was teased for being a loser? He had to prove it to them to? Kakuzu kicked a stone across the clearing, frustrated, and angry. He began to walk slowly back to the camp they called 'home'. He wasn't really in any hurry to return, because he knew that all those boys lived in the same camp he did. He sighed deeply, watching the birds fly over the trees.

Why did he have to be such a loser?

Usually he'd just blow it off, but sometimes it really made him angry. It was just hard to blow it off sometimes, especially when he was seriously lacking in the growth department. His mother said he was just a late bloomer, and he knew she meant well, but that only succeeded in making it even worse.

He was halfway home by now. He could've poofed there, but he thought that maybe a nice walk through the woods would be nice, maybe settle his nerves. He really wasn't that excited to go home.

The sights of the tents and small shacks they called 'homes' came into view, as he walked steadily toward them.

He _hated _it here. He entered the camp, and was met with stares, and whispers. He turned a corner to his home. A small shack in the middle of the camp. His mother had the nicest home in the camp. But she was never home. His mother was tall, black-haired, and tan-skinned. Vibrant green eyes shone on white scleras. She was the leader of the clan.

Basically Royalty.

Kakuzu sighed. It wasn't fair that his mother got that kind of attention, and all he got was strange stares, and harsh words. He opened the door and peeped his head in.

"Mother?" He stepped in fully, and scanned the whole 4 room house. Nothing. He was alone.

"Dang. Must be out again I guess." Kakuzu sat down in a chair, and stared out the window. He didn't like to go out there. Be around those people. Even though he was the son of the clan leader, and even though he was destined to be an elite ninja, he had no liking here. Well he couldn't really call himself the 'son' of the clan leader.

Because he really wasn't her true 'son'. His mother had told him that about a year ago. Well more like he figured it out on his own, then asked his mother about it and, you know how that goes. She had to tell him then.

His mother had been diagnosed unable to have children. Kakuzu didn't know why.

Maybe she had been injured. Maybe she was just infertile.

But she tired, and she tried, but none came. And a long time ago, about 6 years ago, his mother had said, they had been engaged in a war. His mother had said that they had walked for days through a forest about 5 miles away from the sacred tree, real rough terrain.

When they'd came across a little boy, sitting all alone, under a pine tree. His mother had sure been surprised. The boy looked very odd. Like nothing she'd ever seen before, his mother had said. Special, she said. So his mother had walked over to the toddler, and asked him what he was doing there.

He had told her he was waiting for 'mommy'. His mother asked why. He said cause' she said wait there and don't move till' I get back. His mother asked how long he'd been there, obviously worried about the toddler. The toddler had answered 3 days. Kakuzu's mother had been astonished. She asked him where he was from, and who his parents were. He couldn't say. He didn't know.

The boy pointed to a large clearing a little ways away. When his mother had gotten there, there was nothing. Not even a tent. She returned to the boy, and asked him his name. The boy shrugged.

'Bishop.' Was what he said. 'Ka….kaka….kakuzu." And obviously his mother fell in love with the child immediately, picking him up and taking him home. His mother had felt that her prayers for a child had been answered, and adopted him the very next day.

His mother made it very clear that even though he was adopted that she still loved him like her own, and that he would still be in line as the next leader. Kakuzu just shrugged.

Even though he knew she loved him, and even though he was supposed to be an elite, and eventually the next clan leader, he still hated it there. He was different, and he knew it.

He got weird stares from the people there, who called him a shinigami, or a 'demon'. The clan did not do well with differencies, and when a child was different from the clan, they were considered bad, and were made fun of. But Kakuzu. _He_ was a different story. When a kid has eyes like his, he's considered a demon, a bad omen, especially since he wasn't true clan blood.

The clan never did take a liking to him. Even though he worked hard, and usually failed, and even though he desperately tried to be friendly, he was still shunned. And with his peers, it was even worse.

He was lacking in growth, and he failed in a lot of things miserably, and with them he was made fun of. They didn't like him. They considered him different. If they didn't make fun of him, they'd avoid him. And it wasn't the first time he'd come home with a black eye, even though he tried so hard to do things the way they did, to talk the way they did, to act the way they did. He sighed heavily.

Kakuzu usually just dismissed these things, thinking that he could not control the circumstances in which he was born, but it did _eat _at him sometimes.

_Rap, rap, rap._

Kakuzu turned his head lazily to the door, before standing. He sauntered over, and opened it slowly, peeking out to see who was there.

"Kakuzu!" The squeaky voice he recognized immediately. He opened the door completely, smiling at the figure in front of him. A girl slightly larger than him, purple hair, purple eyes, and white skin, stood in front of him in a purple and black kimono, a smile plastered on her delicate features.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you, silly!"

"Why?" He asked, sounding a little more un-interested than he intended.

"Cause," She began, "Your mother is searching for you. She's been to the training field, and you weren't there, so she came here, and you weren't here either, but I guess you are now and-"

"Ok, Shiana, sheesh. Where is she now?"

Shiana smiled meekly, a blush crossing her cheeks. "Th-this way, I'll show you…We can walk together." She grabbed Kakuzu gently by the wrist, and pulled him along behind her. "So, tell me, how did the training go?"

"It was fine, I guess." Kakuzu slurred, eyes lowered to the ground, trailing behind Shiana. His long-time friend always made him feel better. "I was…..defeated." He admitted it reluctantly, as if ashamed for doing such a thing.

Shiana just continued to smile.

"Well that's okay. You learn from your mistakes right? Everyone is defeated once in a while. You'll see! Just watch. I bet one day you'll be better than any of them meanies. Stronger too!"

And they both laughed.


End file.
